Ochi the mysterious
by Black White Mist
Summary: this little girl named Ochi starts her training under one of her father's frenemys friends/enemys
1. Captured

Captured!

_Disclaimer: I don't own this the people who make Naruto do.Also for some chapters I don't have spell check if I spell a word wrong or wrong grammar please inform me so I can spell it right next time I have to write it.Thank you._

_Naruto and Hinata had gotten married they had a baby girl they named her Ochi, Ochi had just turned 5.Naruto had made it to Hokage just like he said, Hinata worked at the academy.Ochi was almost always calm at very horrible times she would become scared when she was around Isamashii the guy she liked she was shy.She and her friends would always tell her that she was too cool for him but she didn't think that._

_The day was off to a good start her mom had waken up Ochi right before she had gone to work.Later that day Ochi had bumped into a mysterious man.When she was on a walk with Xera and Oki.The mysterious man asked if she would like to have some excitement in her life.She said "Why sure mister." When she said that she had no idea of what she was in for.She asked if her two friends could come and of course he said "No.". Then he mumbled under his breath that she would be able to see him again in twenty years or so._

_The man asked if she could run fast like all the other kids in the village.She said "Yes but i'm not super fast like them.The two people you would least expect set off into the forest.Ochi asked who he was on the way there he had answered "Sasuke but call me Sensei from now on you will be my apprentice and at the age of 8 you will start your training." They had to camp out on the way to her Sensei's secret spot.Meanwhile at the village_

_That night Hinata and Naruto looked everywhere they could not find their preacious little Ochi they had gone to ask Xera but he said "I have no idea she said she was gonna go home but then I saw her walking towards the village gate with a man he had a sword and blueish blackish hair thats all I could tell about him."So they left and went over to Oki's house._

_Oki said "I heard her say "Bye you guys i'll see you soon.I'm going home now.".But she wasn't walking home she went towards the gate with a man who had a purple belt.His shirt had kind of a slice going down the middle.Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uzamaki." They said it was ok and that Ochi was going to be fine.On their way home Hinata asked Naruto if he had figured out who it was."Yes, the description fits him perfectly. Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata gasped.Meanwhile with Sasuke and Ochi_

_o "Your the famous Sasuke? My dad tells allot of stories about you.-"Really? Like what?" Sasuke had interrupted Ochi when she was about to talk."Well he said that one time he got in a fight with you.You went into your demonic stage and he went into his fox stage.Then you fought and at the end-"If your father said that he won he was lying to you I won that-"You know sensei, its not polite to interupt people when they are-"I won't interupt you if you don't interupt me!"_

_Ochi and Sasuke started to bond.Soon she was sitting on his lap.She had dozed off on his lap she had fell asleep around 7:45ish.Sasuke woke up Ochi and told her people would start realizing she left and they they better get going.Ochi got up and started off with Sasuke.Meanwhile at the village_

_Ebizu got fired since he was not with them on the walk to make sure she did not get into any trouble.Kiba had realized who would want to annoy and scare Hinata and Naruto, Hinata because she dumped him and went out with Naruto and later got married.Naruto because he stole Hinata away from him._


	2. The Search & the Training

The Search & the Training

_The Search & the Training_

For this chapter I had spell check so do not bother telling me something was wrong because no it wasn't.

Ochi was with Sasuke they had just made it to the secret spot. It was a very lighted house (I'm just kidding) it was a dark cave, there was a secret trapdoor in the forest that you would take but it would take you a while to get there through that entrance that's why Sasuke and Ochi took the short cut you had to walk into the forest but instead of keep going you turned and went into the trees the cave was underground I don't know what its called a underground cave maybe whatever… The underground cave was actually under Konoha but the villagers didn't know that yet. Only Sakura did but she was with Sasuke, Sakura was in on the whole plan she loved the idea of having a child.

Even if that meant Naruto and Hinata didn't have one. Neji had heard what had happened; he and Tenten went over to cheer them up. Ino also knew how to get there but she had never seen the inside so Sasuke could have another one and they would go to the wrong one. Naruto and Hinata walked over to Ino's house they wanted to find out where Sasuke had brought their child. Naruto had knocked three times and Ino had called out that they could come in. Naruto was about to open the door when suddenly Kiba opened the door and ran out with his kid Kiuno and a football. Hinata was about to brake into tears but Naruto hugged her and told her it was going to be all right. Back with Sasuke, Sakura and Ochi

"What is this place Sasuke and who's that girl over there in the kitchen?" Ochi asked a lot of questions when she got to Sasuke's and Sakura's house. Sasuke had answered all of Ochi's questions while they were eating supper. Ochi looked around after supper and asked "Where's my bed?" Ochi looked around again and could only see a bed a table a kitchen a night stand a wardrobe and two doors.

Sasuke had replied by saying "You room is in that door over there, you can go ahead and open it now if you'd like I think we decorated it to fit your liking.". So Ochi had done exactly what Sasuke had said and she went over and opened the door.

She found that inside the room was a bed that had black sheets with a heart in the middle that was red and there was red spots around it in the symbol of blood she loved that. Then there was the wardrobe she opened it up and somehow all her favorite clothes that her mother would not get her were in there. So far she loved her stuff. Then she walked over to the nightstand there was a book, a phone, and in the drawers there was a diary and some scrolls in the next drawer was a picture of Isamashii, Xera, and Oki.

She looked around again and saw that there was Isamashii. She screamed and ran outside to Sasuke and Sakura and asked what Isamashii was doing in her room. Sakura had replied with "Well, he is our child and we felt he might want a sister also we need a girl and a boy so that the boy could go out into the world and explore while the girl does other stuff like fights, trains, and other stuff like that to protect the village we despise but you love."

Somebody was knocking on the door, Sasuke knew that it couldn't have been the villagers they might have figured out who took Ochi but they couldn't figure out where he was. "Let them in Isamashii, I have a feeling that it is not the villagers." Isamashii walked over and opened the door to find Suna? "Suna, what are you doing here? Don't you live in the sand village or something...?" Suna had ignored the incompetent fool and walked right past him as though he was not even there. He had walked into Ochi's room and sat on the bed and told Ochi to come in and shut the door. She did what he said.

Ochi had walked over to the bed and sat down with him. "What are you doing here I thought that you didn't like me. I also don't think my dad well let me date you one because we are five years old and two because you are in a different village." Suna never said anything that much so he just gazed into her beautiful blue eyes almost as if he was swimming in them. He felt like he could never leave her because he loved her and every second they were away she was in her thoughts and he could never stop thinking about the one special song that they both loved.

"Ochi I really like you and I don't want to leave that is why I asked Sasuke and Sakura if they could take me in so we won't be brother and sister but we will live in the same house and when we get older "Suna had said that with as much effort to not smile or laugh while saying it. He did have to use the effort because Ochi saw when Suna stopped talking his cheeks would bulge up as though he was about to burst into laughter. Isamashii had opened the door and saw that they were giving each other a great big hug but Isamashii didn't know what happened before after he saw that he went into his room and saw there was a bunk bed.

It didn't take very long for Isamashii to realize why there was a bunk bed in his room. He went out to the kitchen and said "There is no way in the world I am sharing a room with that twerp Suna." Isamashii looked into his mom and dads eyes and saw they were serious about it. He didn't like it when they were serious about something he didn't like and when he heard Ochi was coming to stay with them he was ok with it because he knew that she liked him and he kind of liked her back and she was a girl so they wouldn't be sharing a room. The End


End file.
